battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Coppermine (Uber Rare Cat)
Coppermine is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Cyber Academy Galaxy Gals event. True form increases her health, damage, range and has 75% chance to freeze floating enemies. She was added in the game along with Kuu and Kai in May 14th, 2014. Cat Evolves Into Coppermine, type κ at level 10. Evolves Into Divine Coppermine at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: * Chance to stop Floating enemies (Higher chance in True Form). * Cheap cost. * Very quick recharge compared to other Uber Rares. * Good DPS and decent range on TF for her cost and cooldown. * True Form has immunity to Freeze debuff. Cons: * Very bad range for her role except in True Form. * Unimpressive DPS before True Form * Mediocre movement speed. * Quite long attack animation. Strategies/Usage Before True Form, Coppermine is pretty much useless due to her bad stats and range, and because other easier-to-get units, such as Necro Dancer Cat and Sanzo Cat can do much more than her when it comes to floating CC. However, Coppermine's True Form is actually really useful. Divine Coppermine has 5,343 DPS, which is a lot for a unit with her recharge time and attack range. Divine Coppermine's good attack range (410) allows her to remain behind the frontlines, while safely dealing good DPS to enemies. One of the qualities of Coppermine that shines is her stackability (66.20 seconds is a great recharge time for a uber like her). Stacking Coppermine is quite easy thanks to her good range, decent health, and short recharge, and a stack of Coppermines can deal really great DPS. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2480 *Chapter 2: $3720 *Chapter 3: $4960 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A girl with glasses wearing a suit. She levitates a bladed staff and has a gadget above her head. She is also in black and white. *Evolved Form: Now in full color. The staff and gadget also gain a few adjustments. Color scheme is dominated by blue and white. *True Form: The leggings are now gray, her staff is bigger, and gains cleavage. The orb and plate above her head have become larger and more complex, and so have the decorations on her ears and clothing. Trivia * This unit is modeled after Sha Wujing. Her weapon is modeled after monk's spade, a trait commonly found in Wujing's portrayal. The plate above her head is also commonly found in Japanese portrayal of Wujing, which commonly treated as a kappa (which also have a plate above it's head). Gallery Coppermine English Description.png|Normal form description (EN) Coppermine Type K English Description.png|Evolved form description (EN) Divine Coppermine English Description.png|True form description (EN) Coppermine Attack Animation.gif|Coppermine's attack animation Coppermine Type k Attack Animation.gif|Coppermine Type κ's attack animation Divine Coppermine Attack Animation.gif|Divine Coppermine's attack animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/108.html ---- Units Release Order: << Kai | Cat Bros >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Resist Freeze Cats